


Pertenencia

by Yaoimyloveforever



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimyloveforever/pseuds/Yaoimyloveforever
Summary: Iason Mink y Riki, tienen una relación formada por la pasión desenfrenada oculta tras las paredes del Instituto "Blonde".
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Pertenencia

El vaivén de sus caderas siendo presionadas por dos enormes manos que lo obligan a seguir manteniendo en su interior el exquisito miembro de ese hombre solo hacen que el lívido de su cuerpo se queme de pasión.

_ ¡Mierda...!_ gruñó lleno de placer cada vez que este hombre lo sostenía entre sus brazos y precisamente de eso se trataba, debería doler estar en esta posición tan vergonzosa, pero lejos de sentir aquella vergüenza, solo ha estado sintiendo más esto.

No se puede describir por completo la posición libidinosa en que ambos se abrazaban pero basta con decir que Riki ha perdido por completo el conteo de sus eyaculaciones, las idas y vueltas sobre las los escritorios del aula, la pizarra y el escritorio del profesor, han sido manchados con sus rastros de actividad ardiente.

_ Estás moviendo mucho las caderas _ susurrando en una de las orejas sensibles de Riki, Iason Mink secretamente inhalaba con adoración el olor atractivo y adictivo de la persona entre sus brazos, sin dejar de manejar entre sus manos las caderas de Riki, haciendo que las sensaciones se incremente aún más.

_ ¡Callate...oh!_ replicó Riki sin dejar de gemir.

¿Cómo podría explicar esta experiencia con palabras simples y cortas?

Simplemente...genial.

_ ¡No….No más...es..!, ¡OH RAYOS! _ después de tantos encuentros, Riki ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, porque simplemente sintió aquel potente miembro endurecerse aún más en su interior, estaba tan perdido en el placer que incluso sus pensamientos estaban distorsionados, no sabía si realmente lo quería o lo necesitaba dentro.

_ Riki, estoy apunto de correrme en tí _ susurró nuevamente Iason Mink en sus orejas a propósito, porque Riki estaba completamente ido en las intensas sensaciones de placer.

_ ¡Mierda, no lo hagas!_ vociferó enojado, fingiendo que lo odiaba, lastimosamente, Iason Mink tenía otros planes sobre él, sonriendo discreto.

_ ¿Seguro?_ justo en ese momento, Iason dejó que las velocidades de sus caderas minimizaran y los vaivenes fuesen solo un balanceo de un lado a otro sin llegar a tocar el punto que estremecía a un alocado Riki. 

_ ¡Sí...AH...NO LO SAQUES!, ¡EN MÍ!, ¡CORRETE EN MÍ!_ rogó repetidamente instando a Iason a tomarlo salvajemente, siendo ignorado por éste, Riki balanceo rápidamente sus caderas intentando auto complacerse, sin llegar a ocurrir debido al fuerte agarre de sus caderas _ ¡Iason!, ¡Por Favor!, ¡BOMBEA EN MÍ!_ insistió una y otra vez, mientras más lo hace, Iason Mink no podía evitar sentir la creciente sensación de dominar las reacciones de Riki.

_ ¡Riki...te amo!_ después de esas palabras, Iason Mink penetró imperativamente la entrada de Riki, quien avergonzado, deseaba tapar sus oídos queriendo evitar escuchar el chapoteo de los residuos de las corridas anteriores del presidente que inundan aún su interior.

_ ¡IASON...SOLO HAZLO! _ la penetración fue cada vez más salvaje que no tardaron en alcanzar el clímax de su pasión.

Finalmente, después de otra sección de sexo ardiente, tanto Riki como Iason se dispusieron a vestirse, para la mala suerte del alumno de intercambio, la sección de sexo había mojado con sudor su uniforme además de los residuos del clímax anterior, es decir, no había manera de salir de esta aula vacía con un uniforme manchado de semen y sudor que afirmaban su encuentro.

_ ¡Mira lo que has hecho!, ¡Rayos!, ¡No tengo otro uniforme!_ se quejó sosteniendo su ropa mojada, Iason Mink ya vestido de manera impecable se acercó a él con pasos suaves y rápidos, lo sostuvo en un abrazo de su cuerpo desnudo y lo acercó a un beso húmedo y apasionado donde lo obligaron a abrir la boca en una lucha exhausta que tocaba la punta de su lengua, Riki protestó al inicio, pero incluso él no podía evitar perderse en este beso.

_ Pero aún así me pedías más _ ambos jadearon fuertemente después de ese beso, Iason sonreía orgullosamente al referirse de aquella verdad mientras que Riki, avergonzado, sostuvo su boca con su mano, sintiendo secretamente el palpitar de las sensaciones que dejaron los labios de Iason Mink.

_ ¡Imbécil!_.

_ ¡Si quieres puedes salir así...no creo que nadie te vea! _ Iason Mink partió dejando atrás a Riki, quien sorprendido, observó al presidente caminar a la puerta de entrada de esa aula vacía.

_ ¡Eso es estúpido, está a punto de empezar el receso!_ gritó sumamente enojado de pensar que estaba a punto de ser descubierto, no es que le importaran las opiniones de los estudiantes de este instituto, pero si los rumores se corrieran hasta los oídos del instituto de “Bison”, su pandilla definitivamente no le perdonarían y estaría en graves aprietos.

_ mmm…_ afirmó Iason abriendo la puerta del aula, definitivamente los pasillos se encontraban en silencio, probablemente esperando que el receso empiece para que los miles de alumnos del Instituto ocuparan todo el lugar _ Puedes utilizar el baño oculto detrás de la pizarra _ sin decir mucho, satisfecho de ver la preocupación en el rostro de Riki, se marchó definitivamente dirigiéndose al consejo estudiantil, dejando a Riki en el aula.

_ ¿Qué? _ anonadado de tal revelación y aún desnudo, Riki rápidamente buscó dicha entrada encontrándose inmediatamente, la forma de abrirlo era un poco complicada pero el baño que guardaba en su interior ciertamente es demasiado ostentosa, Riki se preguntó internamente como rayos Iason sabía de esto y una imagen mental desagradable llenaron de celos su corazón _ ¿Cómo mierda lograron esto?,¡TKS, ISON MINK!_ gruñó llevándose su ropa al interior del baño, encerrándose, encontró en su interior otro uniforme de su misma talla, ciertamente, aunque era algo que sin esperarse, estaban confirmando sus sospechas los cuales llenaban de intensos celos a Riki. 

.  
.  
.

Él, no, Iason Mink, el presidente del instituto “Blonde”, con un comportamiento impecable y expresiones casi nulas, en este espacio prohibido de un aula vacía, ha roto su carácter para empotrar con entusiasmo el cuerpo caliente de Riki, el nuevo alumno de intercambio del instituto de “Bison”.

No hay forma de cómo explicar la manera en que llegaron a esto, de hecho los primeros días obviamente no se conocían lo suficiente, apenas lograban encontrarse en espacios inesperado, ninguno de los dos sabía qué fue lo que empezó esto, solo que un día, debido a una situación donde el siempre recto Iason Mink fue ordenado de ayudar a Riki con el propósito de superar sus notas que habían decaído últimamente, se reunieron en la biblioteca para estudiar, pronto algo comenzó a cambiar, quizás fueron sus miradas discretas que a Riki lo llegaban a confundir, o el roce de sus cuerpos que por casualidades se encontraban, ya sea para sostener un libro, recoger un lápiz, entre otra acción, solo bastó que la biblioteca quedará casi vacía para que ambas personas se entregaran a una explosiva pasión teniendo mucho cuidado de ser descubiertos, lo cual, incendiaron aún más su lujuria, ese día Riki mordió un libro y rasguño dañando terriblemente la mesa para evitar ser escuchado, Iason Mink, llevado por un deseo desconocido, bombardeó con más fuerza la estrecha entrada, no hace falta que aquello llenó hasta el tope. Luego de aquella experiencia, Iason Mink llevó en sus brazos a un exhausto Riki en medio de la noche, aprovechando su situación como presidente estudiantil y familiar directo de la directora de “Blonde”, pudo salir sin problemas, ciertamente, Riki aunque estaba a gusto, también estaba avergonzado, sobre todo porque el presidente lo había llevado a casa en brazos, quienes presenciaron este acto fueron los familiares de Riki cuando abrieron la puerta principal, no hace falta decir los anonadados que estuvieron, aún más cuando fue Iason Mink quien se encargó de llevarlo hasta la cama para luego tranquilizar a sus familiares con la excusa de que debe tomar descanso de tres días a pedido de la enfermería escolar, esta vez volvió para despedirse.

Cuando él se fue, Riki se apresuró con gran esfuerzo de encerrarse en el baño para limpiar los residuos de Iason, un dato muy curioso de esto, es que mientras el presidente lo estaba cargando, Riki no dió aviso que el semen que aún guardaba en su interior ha estado escurriendo en su entrada probablemente dejando rastros en el camino a casa.

Desde ese primer encuentro, fue inevitable volver a encontrarse y experimentar nuevamente los placeres carnales que satisfacen sus cuerpos por completo.  
.  
.  
.

El fin de semana, Riki se encontraba hablando con una compañera de estudios sobre asuntos escolares mientras caminaban a clases de física, nada estaba fuera de orden, pero curiosamente pasaron por el consejo estudiantil en el justo momento en que culminaron una reunión y los integrantes salían del lugar.

_ Riki, yo..._ la compañera que acompañaba a Riki se encontraba ilusionada al observar a tan agradable hombre frente a ella, podría jurar que se trataba de un encuentro cercano del destino romántico, se preguntaba si era posible revelar un poco de sus sentimientos a esta persona.

Por otro lado, Riki solo estaba siendo amable con ella, escuchó atentamente sus palabras pretendiendo estar interesado, algo captó su atención y decididamente, colocó una de sus manos en aquel pétalo de flores que se posó en el cabello de su compañera para ayudarle a sacarlo.

De ese modo, Iason Mink encontró desagradable ver una escena considerada romántica frente a sus ojos, Riki acariciando la cabeza de esa mujer, hirvieron profundamente las sensaciones rencorosas y celosas en su interior.

_ ¿Iason? _ cuestionó el vicepresidente llamado Raoul Am, él traía consigo un pilar de papeles entre sus manos, estaba junto al presidente notando un profundo odio en sus ojos, Raoul se dispuso a buscar la causa hasta posarlo en la pareja frente a él, aquello le causó confusión.

¿Acaso Iason estaba interesado románticamente en esa mujer?

_ ¡Vamos! _ ordenó Iason Mink llevando de la cintura a un completamente confundido Raoul Am, quién intrigado y aterrado, volvió su mirada a esa pareja preguntando la situación que estaba ocurriendo, notando de inmediato una mirada oscura y salvaje en los ojos de aquel tipo, incluso mostraba sus dientes como un animal enloquecido enfrentándose a la distancia con él, asustando inconscientemente a la dama a su lado.

Raoul, sin embargo, siendo cómplice y confidente de Iason Mink, devolvió una mirada orgullosa y triunfante al tipo, recibiendo como resultado, muchas intenciones asesinas de ese hombre, mientras más se alejaban del lugar, menos podía visualizarlo, sin embargo, eso no significaba que la expresión de aquel hombre haya cambiado.

¿Entonces no era ella sino él?

_ ¿Te gusta ese tipo? _ cuestionó cuando llegaron a la sala de presidencia, Iason Mink hace mucho dejó de sostenerlo de la cintura para sentarse en el lugar que le corresponde, ciertamente tenía que admitir que aquello no fue una bonita experiencia.

Sin embargo, las sorpresas aún no acababan, porque las expresiones que Iason Mink mostraba en ese momento eran completamente diferentes a lo que usualmente demostraba, tenía la misma rigidez facial que siempre tenía, pero una sonrisa hace mucha diferencia en su rostro.

_ Raoul Am, yo amo a Riki_ declaró de manera seria sorprendiendo a Raoul, quien impresionado, soltó todas las hojas ordenadas en pilares que había traído consigo.

_Definitivamente...eres un caso..._ respondió sabiendo que ninguna opinión suya sería tomada por Iason Mink, lo único que tenía que hacer como el confidente más fiel del pequeño círculo de amigos de Mink, fue aceptar que su amigo estaba perdido.

.  
.  
.  
En el siguiente encuentro entre Iason Mink y Riki, fue a pocas horas de ese día, la única diferencia entre este con las demás, es que esta vez estaban luchando por ver quien suprime a quien, encerrados en el despacho del profesor de matemática ausente, hicieron un desastre del lugar, el sexo más salvaje que pudieron tener.

Si Riki se descuidaba prontamente Iason lo mantendría en el suelo sosteniendo firmemente su cabeza mientras con otra de sus manos alzaba sus caderas para lograr una penetración más profunda, logrando espasmos de eyaculacion en Riki, si por otro lado, Riki ejercía suficiente fuerza, podía estar encima de Iason montándose una y otra vez sin dejar que el presidente se moviese, fueron dos veces que tuvieron ese tipo de sexo normal.

_ ¿Así es...oh mm... como tienes sexo con los demás?_ Iason detuvo sus movimientos observando atentamente las expresiones burlescas de Riki.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_.

_ A las otras mascotas que llevas a la cama o al menos a “visitar” los alrededores de este instituto _ recalcó Riki levantándose del escritorio de la oficina aún con el miembro erecto de Iason Mink en su interior.

_ No hice esto con nadie más que tú, Riki_ declaró firmemente Iason después de escuchar a Riki, perdiendo el interés de seguir con esto, intentó salir de Riki, pero él envolvió sus piernas a su alrededor impidiendo que su miembro saliera de la estrecha entrada.

_ ¿Y con el zorro de Raoul? _ .

_ ¿Por qué lo mencionas?_ cuestionó enojado Iason, trató de volver a salir de la entra de Riki pero él volvió a apretar sus piernas comenzando a mover sus caderas incitando a un sexo unilateral.

_ ¡No es obvio!, ¡ESE PUTO SOLO DESEA MONTARTE!_ esta vez quien estaba enojado era Riki, aún sin dejar de mover sus caderas, provocó a Iason con gemidos fingidos.

_ ¡ No menciones de esa manera a Raoul!_ mientras tanto, Iason, llevado por el enojo, sostuvo la cabeza y cuello de Riki firmemente frente a él, mirándose fijamente, un estremecimiento peligroso electrocutó toda su piel.

_ Ahora resulta que no puedo hablar de él, já, sabia que solo eras un imbécil que cree que con palabras bonitas y confesiones falsas podrían atraparme, pero no, solo eres uno de mis compañeros de cama _ orgullosamente como era, Riki siguió soltando pequeños gemidos provocando el salvajismo de Iason.

_ ¿Te estás burlando de mí?_.

_ Claro que si, eres solo uno de much…_ justo antes de seguir hablando más de sus mentiras, Iason Mink lo empujó en el escritorio, sosteniendo sus manos por encima de la cabeza de Riki apretándolos fuertemente, penetrando feroz su entrada golpeando repetidamente el punto más sensible de Riki, haciendo gritar y estremecerse de placer al hombre bajo suyo.

_ ...debiste quedarte callado, Riki_ susurró Iason rompiendo aún más la camisa uniforme de Riki dejando al descubierto dos pezones endurecidos, debido al contante sexo, esta parte del cuerpo de Riki había cambiado ligeramente, sobresaliendo aún más.

Iason sonrió satisfecho tomando a uno de estos pezones en su boca, jugueteando imperativamente con ellos.

_…¡mmm!....¡OH!...¡DIOS!_ gritó Riki extasiado al punto del colapso.

Riki quiso deshacerse del agarre de Iason, pero no pudo, él cambió sus posiciones dejándolo sobre pecho encima del escritorio del profesor, estaba anonadado al notar que él estaba utilizando sus dos manos para acariciarlo, al levantar su mirada dirigiéndolo a sus manos atadas, se dio cuenta que estaba atado con cadenas pequeñas de joyería, al acercar el nudo de cadenas en sus manos, quedó más impresionado de lo que estaba, puesto que en medio de la atadura descansaba un anillo plateado de finos detalles y hermosas piedras negras.

_ Sabía que estabas fingiendo, Riki_ susurró detrás de él con esa voz excitada y ronca, estremeciendo cada parte de su ser mientras ese punto g, que causaba deliciosos sensaciones, era constantemente golpeado con gran brutalidad.

_ ¡OH DIOS!, ¡AHH...!_ sin mentiras ni falsedades, Riki continuó gimiendo al compás de las embestidas de Iason Mink.

_ Sé lo que hiciste _ esta vez, sin dejar de golpear el interior de Riki, Iason utilizó las corbatas de su cuello y la del uniforme destrozado de Riki para desatarlo y amarrarlo cuidadosamente en el cuello de este último, utilizó la otra corbata para amarrar los ojos de su compañero, permitiendo que las sensaciones sean más intensas _ Me has provocado hasta el punto de la locura _ como una bestia salvaje, comenzó a acariciar cada parte sensible de Riki mientras seguía penetrando brutalmente _ Lo supe cuando vi tus intenciones al llevar a esa mujer y plantarte frente a la puerta de reunión justo en la hora que terminaría la reunión...además..._ con una de sus manos sostuvo el cabello trasero de Riki, jalándolo hacia sí mismo llevando otra de sus manos al miembro endurecido de Riki, lo sostuvo en movimientos repetitivos de subida y bajada, en velocidad lenta pero constante mientras que sus embestidas fueron mucho más veloces.

_ ¡MÁS...IASON...MÁS...OH...SI!_ gimió casi en demencia lujuriosa, Riki volvió a mover sus caderas haciendo que el encuentro de su entrada como el miembro de Iason sean aún más profundas de lo que ya eran.

_ No te importaba en realidad ese pétalo de rosas en el cabello de esa mujer, lo noté desde el principio, ella lo había tenido por un largo tiempo, solo lo hiciste cuando salí de la reunión, fingiste ser generoso con ella pero en realidad..._ aún sosteniendo el cabello de Riki en su agarre, giró suavemente el rostro de Riki hacia él, obteniendo una mejor visión de las pocas expresiones ocultas _ ...cuando te miré...mostraste la misma sonrisa orgullosa que ahora me estás mostrando _ y efectivamente, Riki estaba mostrando una sonrisa complacida y orgullosa, suavemente rio por lo bajo.

_ acertaste...aunque ese tipo..._ murmuró molesto Riki apretando su entrada escuchando complacido el gruñido de placer de Iason Mink.

_ Raoul Am es el vicepresidente y un gran amigo _ susurró Iason Mink mordisqueando el cuello y el lóbulo de las orejas de un lujurioso Riki, quien volvió a reanudar los movimientos de su caderas.

_ ¿Solo eso?_ .

_ Si_ .

_ Entonces .... _.

_ Pero aún hay algo más, tú no solo esperabas que mis celos aumentaran contigo...esperabas esto..¿No es así, Riki?_ Iason Mink abrazó fuertemente a Riki , manteniendo una de sus manos juguetonas en los pezones del hombre , moviendo sus caderas para penetrar con mayor intensidad la entrada de su compañero, mientras masturbaba constantemente a Riki y besaba ferozmente los labios de Riki.

_ mmm….¿Y…¡Oh!...mmm…. lo logré?_ ronco por los gemidos que salieron de su boca desde que empezaron, Riki cuestionó a Iason sobre la efectividad de su plan por obtener un sexo apasionadamente fuerte.

_ Lo lograste _ confirmó Iason mientras sentía la sensación de la eyaculación a punto de ocurrir, esta vez, ambos llegaron juntos al abismo del placer que tanto han deseado compartir, no importa cómo o cuándo, esto que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos ha abierto una puerta de posibilidades que llevarían a un sexo desenfrenado y una relación estable y apasionada.

.  
.  
.

Caminaron por los pasillos del Instituto, Iason Mink con un paso firme y rectitud intachable, Riki iba detrás de él con una postura despreocupada, observando el anillo que reposaba en la cadena envuelta en su cuello, observándolo analíticamente cada detalle, pudo encontrar alguno muy curiosos impregnados en el material, como el nombre de Iason Mink en el interior de una de las piedras brillantes, una marca de barra que desconocía su propósito, lo poco que sabía era que eran utilizados en productos para saber los detalles de este, pero no había mucho que mostrar, efectivamente desconocía que dentro de esa barra de marca estaban millones de efectivo depositados por Iason Mink.

_ Iason _ llamó Riki deteniéndose en el pasillo, ambos se miraron fijamente esperando escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decir.

_ ¿...? _.

_ Hoy es San Valentín _ avisó Riki acercándose a Iason, mantuvo una pequeña distancia entre ambos que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper.

_ ...Riki _ esta vez fue Iason quien llamó a Riki, la única diferencia, fue que él rompió la distancia entre ambos, abrazando de la cintura al joven Dark.

Ambos rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos, sus labios se rozaban en un toque prohibido y excitante, mientras que sus latidos palpitaban en compás.

_ ¿Dime? _.

_ Te amo _ susurró Iason besando apasionadamente a Riki, fue tan intenso que se han quedado sin aliento hipnotizados en las sensaciones del otro hasta terminar abruptamente en una inhalación necesitada de aire.

_ Definitivamente...yo he caído por ti _ afirmó Riki sonriendo suavemente a las expresiones rígidas de Iason, ambos se veían muy cómodos con el otro, después de un segundo, Riki cambió a expresiones preocupadas _ ¿Debería comprarte un anillo para atarte a mí? _.

_ Si es lo que deseas, no me opondré _ siguiéndole, Iason sostuvo íntimamente la cintura de Riki guiándolo a la sala de presidencia.  
.  
.  
.

FIN


End file.
